


搞芊

by Bradley



Category: on - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我芊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradley/pseuds/Bradley
Summary: 易烊千玺×周一围  背景基本是长安十二时辰拍摄期间  搞李必也会放在这里
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

搞芊  
易烊千玺×周一围

易烊千玺被按在床上的时候眼睛都瞪大了，惊慌失措地伸手抵着周一围肩膀。成年男性滚烫的气息湿湿热热地贴在他的额头上，轻轻地蹭着他刚洗完澡还挂着水珠的头顶。  
周一围杀青了，在杀青宴上被导演和制片狠狠地灌了一晚上才放走。迷迷瞪瞪地找了一圈也没看见自己的小男朋友，打听了才说是早早上楼回自己房间休息了。他照例要了一杯温牛奶，又路过去找胖虎要了易烊千玺的房卡，自己拎着往易烊千玺房间走。刷开门就看见易烊千玺窝在沙发椅上擦头发，两条细细长长的腿屈起来缩在胸前，脚趾头都在温暖的水里泡得粉粉嫩嫩的。  
易烊千玺刚洗完澡，随手套了一件宽宽松松的毛衣，下半身就穿着小裤头。柔软布料包裹着圆圆的小屁股，在毛衣下摆里隐隐约约地露出一点起伏的弧度，在他两腿之间一览无余。  
周一围在门口盯着看了他一会儿，眼神在他身上一寸一寸地逡巡。易烊千玺很快发现周一围喝醉了，这样的周一围和平时不太一样，光是站在那里看着他都像是要把他生吞了。饶是反应迟钝的易烊千玺也怕了起来，他缩了缩腿，把自己团得更紧了些。还没等他开口说话，周一围动了。先把手里的牛奶搁在门口的台子上，又转身回去锁了门。“咔哒”两声吓得易烊千玺从椅子上跳下来：看周一围今天这阵仗他今天是逃不过了，逃不过还不能躲吗？光脚在地上跑了两步，手还没碰到浴室的门把手就被不知道什么时候脱了上衣的周一围搂着腰托着屁股抱了起来，三下两下就给按在了床上。  
易烊千玺瞪大了眼睛，惊慌地乱踢腿却被周一围压住，隔着西装裤硬硬地在他光溜溜的腰胯上蹭的东西不说也知道是什么。他头发刘海额头被周一围湿湿热热地亲着，眼前是周一围微微鼓起的肩膀肌肉，他自己的手推在周一围热热的皮肤上仿佛软的毫无力气，身上的人纹丝不动，胳膊和腿都紧紧地箍着他的身体让他动弹不得。  
周一围还贴着他的额头和他说话，却是全被他自己响亮得心跳盖过去了，一句也听不清楚。易烊千玺好不容易找回自己的舌头，才支支吾吾地问周一围：“你你你做什么啊？”声音小得跟小猫似的。周一围看见他自己两只手小爪子似的伸着推在自己胸前不让自己靠近就“啧”了一声，单手捏着易烊千玺的两只手腕举过他头顶按在床上。两条胳膊之间露出一张惊慌失措的小脸，眼睛忽闪忽闪地眨着都不敢看他，一副任人欺负的样子。周一围存了心想逗他，故意捏着易烊千玺的下巴亲他的软乎乎的嘴巴，才说了一句“你猜？”，说完，人更是不理他了，眼睛都闭紧了不看他，就剩下睫毛胡乱地抖动。  
周一围喝醉了，揭了平时绅士温柔的皮，毫不掩饰自己欲望地舔吻着易烊千玺的嘴唇。  
易烊千玺从来没有见过这样的周一围，也从来没有被这样对待。大腿上抵着的坚硬，腰腹上用力地压制，下巴上扣住的大手，动弹不得的手腕和胳膊，都提醒着他二人的体格悬殊。周一围去亲吻他的耳朵，咬着他的耳朵尖舔吻，他慌乱地偏头躲开，但还是没有躲开因此带来的战栗快感。 周一围又来吻住他，下巴上的手轻轻一捏就扣开了他的牙关，酒香和易烊千玺山茶花牙膏的清香混合起来，舌头舔过他的唇珠和牙齿，又勾住他的舌尖吮吸，吞不掉的口水掉在他下巴上也被一一舔过。一路往下，周一围放开他让他呼吸，却伸手把他的毛衣推上去堆在他脖子上，露出因为大口喘气而快速起伏的胸膛。易烊千玺因为练舞而养起来的胸腹肌肉线条流畅，又漂亮又勾人，偏偏胸前那两处小豆豆还是粉嫩得可爱，勾引得周一围又湿湿地舔着他凸起的锁骨肩膀和胸前嫩嫩的小豆豆。  
易烊千玺刺激得厉害，扭动着身体细细地抖，偏偏咬紧了嘴唇，一点声音都不让自己哼出来。  
周一围却好像故意弄他，非要让他开了口，胸前的小豆豆光揉揉捏捏还不行，还要捏起来再往乳晕里面揉着按，还要沾了口水抠那顶上的小孔，舔着小孔上敏感的嫩肉。来来回回几次易烊千玺就不行了，眼眶里盈盈地盛着泪，皱着眉头眼泪汪汪地咬着嘴唇看他。  
周一围倒是越看越兽性大发，见易烊千玺还是不开口，更是俯下身轮番咬着那一点小嫩肉磨牙，舌头还围着硬起来的小果子打转一样地舔。一边手上也没闲着，直接地就压着易烊千玺地腿往他小内裤里摸。  
周一围也不客气，握住那刚硬起来的小肉棒就大开大合地快速套弄。他那还没成年的小男朋友那里是他的对手，上下两处刺激让易烊千玺腰胯狂抖，没过一会儿就泄在了周一围手里。

周一围搂着易烊千玺的腰把他拉起来，“啧，小千这么开心的吗？”易烊千玺还没从高潮中反应过来，软软的被周一围捞在怀里，坐都坐不稳，也不回答他，靠在他肩膀上喘气。周一围借着他射出来的东西往他身后小穴上摸，刚摸到小屁股就收到了眼泪汪汪地一瞪，“你还要干嘛！”  
周一围扣着他下巴亲他，“叔叔好饿，要把小千吃了。”说完就伸手把自己的西装裤拉链往下一拉，三下五除二把两个人脱光。他挺翘欣长的粗壮肉棒，被渗出的精水沾染得油光水滑，此刻正耀武扬威地立在易烊千玺眼前。周一围将易烊千玺射出来的东西抹在自己的肉棒上，又去拉着易烊千玺的手让他握着这滚烫的物事，“叔叔这里好涨。”  
两个人在一起一个多月，这是易烊千玺第一次见到周一围的下体。他之前偷偷上网查同性之间的性爱，知道具体是个什么程序，只是周一围向来不提这事，他也就装模作样地不提。  
他虽然隐约觉得周一围是挺大的，但实打实地看到是真真切切地吓了一跳。此刻那东西正是剑拔弩张的状态，深红而狰狞，周一围还把自己射得精液抹在那上面，更是色情而糜乱。  
这副画面过于冲击和刺激，空气里还有精液的气味，手里滚烫而滑腻，让他下腹一阵空虚，升起一股难以言喻的酥麻和酸软。  
他慌忙缩回手，推开周一围就要下床往外跑，还没摸到床沿就被握着脚踝拖了回去。被按住脖子和腿压着趴在床上时，他是真的害怕了。扭着腰挣扎也挣扎不开，却不知道他一丝不挂的白生生的小屁股扭动起来在男人眼里就好像蓄意勾引。周一围叹了口气，俯下身完全压在他身上，滚烫的肉棒贴在他的小屁股上蹭。  
周一围搂着易烊千玺，胳膊绕过他的胸前握住他的手腕：“你乖一点，”又去舔吻他的肩膀，“喜欢我吗？”  
易烊千玺把头埋在被子里不说话，他的手被握住，双腿也被压着，整个人神经紧绷着，所有的感觉都在臀尖肩膀两处。周一围低哑的声线在他耳朵边起伏，过电一般的酥麻让他不住地抖，硬热的肉棒蹭在他臀缝上，难以启齿的小穴酥软了起来，更是张张合合地勾连着往来的肉棒。  
周一围察觉到身下的人软了腰，伸手下去摸易烊千玺硬起来的小肉棒。听着易烊千玺受不住地喘了一声，才贴在人耳朵边笑着逗他：“小千，说，喜欢我吗？”


	2. 2

搞芊  
易烊千玺×周一围

拍戏通宵了四十多个小时一回剧组酒店就睡得不省人事的周一围睡醒了睁开眼睛的时候整个人都是懵的，盯着天花板发了会儿呆又盯着坐在床边地毯上的易烊千玺看了一会儿，恍恍惚惚的还以为在做梦。

易烊千玺不喜欢开语音也没有外放的习惯，没戴耳机在地毯上坐着打游戏。细长的两条腿屈起来，手横握着手机搭在脚背上，手指极灵活地滑动着。下巴搁在膝盖上压得整张小脸皱成一团，眼睛垂下来嘴又撅着，活像个没吃到罐头生闷气的小猫。

周一围看着他觉得好玩，笑眯眯地上去伸手刮那个挺翘的小鼻尖，“宝贝儿干嘛呢？”  
易烊千玺抬起眼皮从睫毛下面瞟了他一眼，冲他冷哼一声也不回答。想了想似乎是实在不想看他，屁股挪了挪竟然转了个身留给他一个后背。  
周一围失笑，心里盘算着好像最近也没干什么不知道怎么得罪小祖宗了，就又觍着脸凑过去把下巴放在人肩膀上，在脖子上又蹭又咬。易烊千玺不理他，嘴巴撅着显得小唇珠翘翘的。他唇色浅，只有中间一点艳艳的红，小小润润的像个葡萄。周一围看得心痒，手指一伸把小唇珠捏住，嘴上还逗他，“人说小猫的舌头被捏住的话自己不会往回缩呢，你也是吗，嗯？小猫咪？”  
易烊千玺又哼了一声，在他手背上拍了一巴掌把自己唇珠解救出来，还是坐在那儿抱成一个团打游戏。

周一围反思了一会儿想着怕是前几天新剧宣传，他和女生的吻戏床戏有些暧昧模糊的剧照估计是被小孩儿看见了，当下就觉得有点内疚：拍的时候易烊千玺正准备高考，自己没敢告诉他瞒了小半年。

反思完了又觉得心软得不行，爱人的吃醋总是最好的催化剂，满腔的爱意和喜欢暖融融得多的都要溢出来了。周一围麻溜地从床上下去一把把窝在毯子上的易烊千玺像抱猫一样抱起来一团搂在怀里，还颠了两下把人吓得咿咿呀呀地叫了两声，才把这一小团放在床上拿捂热的被子裹起来。

易烊千玺还屈着腿，抱着自己膝盖缩在一团被子里。眼睛圆溜溜地瞪着，看周一围叉开腿在床上坐下来把自己圈在双腿之间。  
他还在吃醋，昨天被随手刷微博看到的图气到翻白眼，又听见周一围今天剧组杀青，领着司机胖虎就来找他。结果到地方又看着人睡得正香，眼下黑眼圈青紫估计又通宵拍了夜戏，心疼得不行于是也没叫醒他，打发了别人自己在旁边等。一个人蹲在地毯上看睡着的周一围，鼻子睫毛嘴巴一溜烟儿得看下来实在是喜欢得紧，突然又想起那些影影绰绰得赤裸的剧照，所以又气鼓鼓地打开了游戏分散注意力。

这会儿被亲亲抱抱的道歉，又觉得自己像个生气的河豚，心里酸酸胀胀得又恼又羞，眼角红红得像要掉眼泪似的，水汪汪把眼神落在周一围嘴巴上。

周一围捏着他的手腕轻声细语地和他道歉，说女主是很久的老朋友没有非分之想又说吻戏床戏一条过绝没有私心，还说怕影响他复习没敢和他说请他原谅。哄了半天看了小孩一眼，易烊千玺眼睛水淋淋的，看着不像是生气到像是害羞。周一围觉得应该是不生气了就去亲他，头伸出去还没碰到就被软软的手心挡住推了回来，易烊千玺坐直了离他远远的：“你亲过别人不准亲我。”  
周一围也不生气，笑眯眯地在人手心软肉上响亮得“啵”了一口。易烊千玺给这一声羞得直往被子里钻，头都塞在被子里藏着，闷闷地传出来带着笑意的声音，“你这人是不是好烦啊！”  
被骂的人恬不知耻地凑上去把人连人带被子抱过来放在大腿上搂着，也不着急把易烊千玺从被子里剥出来，胳膊搂得紧紧的，手上就在人背上屁股上腿上隔着被子揉揉捏捏。易烊千玺痒得直笑，在里面嘻嘻哈哈了一会儿就喘不过气来了，摸了半天被子边要找一个呼吸的口。  
他刚把头从那个缺口伸出来就被捏住了脖子，就像小猫被拎住脖子似的软软地叫了一声。他头发刚烫过，一头碎碎的卷毛，因为被子上的静电炸成一颗毛茸茸的蒲公英。小脸因为缺氧变得红扑扑的，眼睛笑得弯弯的，整个人软乎乎的鲜嫩勾人，仿佛咬一口就能流出汁儿来。  
周一围扑上去咬了一口人软软的唇珠，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖问他给不给亲。易烊千玺就伸出一个头来，胳膊和腿都被他隔着被子搂得紧紧的，不一会儿热得鼻尖都冒汗了，小小地挣扎了一下觉得无力反抗就破罐子破摔地闭着眼睛小声吐槽，“啊你这人哦，我说不给你就不了吗，你什么时候听过我的话，”想了想还加了一句，“哼。”  
周一围看着他眼皮下滴溜溜转得眼睛，睫毛小小地抖动，整个人害羞到眉心痣都要红了，看了一会儿就轻轻地亲了上去，嘴唇贴着嘴唇研磨，舔着肉肉的小唇珠又咬又吸。  
绵长又温柔的吻，是对小爱人小小吃醋的安慰和好久不见的温存。

亲完嘴了又笑眯眯地亲易烊千玺软软的头顶，两只手圈着他的腰觉得像抱着一个小猫，又软又香，甜滋滋地怎么都抱不够。  
忽然看见床头的手表，看了一眼都下午两点多了，想着易烊千玺应该没吃饭就问他要不要喝奶。结果怀里的人突然脸爆红揪着被子盖住自己的脑袋，腿伸直了踹了他一脚骂他，“周一围你白日宣淫啊你！”  
周一围被踹得一愣一愣的，想了想就反应过来。笑着握着伸出来的细细的脚踝就压了上去，扯了两把让易烊千玺的脸从被子里露出来。他故意凑上去和紧紧闭着眼睛的人脸对着脸鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，热热的气息喷在人脸上让人的睫毛抖得更乱。

“我本来说，宝贝来这么久了应该还没吃饭，喝点牛奶垫一垫，这么看来宝贝想喝的不是那个奶？”周一围说着亲了一口易烊千玺的脸，压低了声音逗他：“是我的那个奶？”


	3. 3

搞芊

易烊千玺×周一围

周一围正看着对面的人，目光凶狠地带着征服的快意在这副漂亮的身子上逡巡。  
被手死死掐住的脖子纤长而脆弱，手心能感觉到喉结突出的小尖跟着吞咽上下移动。手指卡住的下颌骨棱角锋利到硌人，皮肤的触感却柔软而干燥，带着少年人应有的滑嫩。  
周一围手指又收紧了一点，看见不自然的潮红顺着脸颊蔓延开来，带着一点血色的漂亮甚至让他有一种闻到淡淡的血腥味的错觉。湿湿润润的嘴唇也是泛红的，此时因为呼吸困难而微微张开，露出潮热的内部。好像比其他人更尖细一点的舌头被迫伸出来一点小尖抵着上唇那颗肉肉的小球。  
他感受到手中的人湿热的呼吸，呼出的气息带着甜蜜的芬芳。他有一点迷糊了，不知道这是因为手里的人刚吃了水果而遗留的香气还是自己回味起了梦里无数次品尝到的甘甜。  
他像个饮鸩止渴的人，迫切地想要沉醉于这诱惑想要更多的甜美。

手指又收紧了。

突如其来的窒息感让手里的人不得不伸手握住了他的手腕想要把他拉开，而少年纤瘦的胳膊在成年男性健壮的手臂面前如同蚍蜉撼树，无能为力地在周一围狠狠地压迫下高仰起头让自己获得一点稀薄的空气。

他下垂的双眼透过睫毛看着周一围，因为窒息的刺激而流出的生理性眼泪盈盈地被睫毛盛住。他有点害怕了，琥珀色的瞳孔在不甚明亮的灯光里里水淋淋地颤抖着。但是上挑的眼尾却让他在这样狼狈的被压迫下，依旧充满了睥睨的美。

这个人浑身上下都充满了诱惑，那颗眉心痣那颗唇珠，微微颤动的睫毛一下一下搔刮在周一围的心里，若隐若现的舌尖勾引人去狠狠地吮吸品尝那唇舌里极致美味的甘露。  
他凑上去，心甘情愿地接受这诱惑――

“好，卡！”

周一围如大梦初醒，刷的一下放开了易烊千玺的脖子。呆愣在原地看着易烊千玺被冲上来的助理搂着往休息室走，一点远去的隐忍咳嗽声终于将他的神志带了回来。他回过神，听见自己和导演解释，“抱歉抱歉，入戏太深了没控制住。”  
那边导演了然地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他去化妆间看看易烊千玺怎么样了。

周一围应了，问助理要了自己平常用来润喉的营养冲剂去看易烊千玺。  
他进去的时候易烊千玺正在皱着眉用吸管小口小口的喝水，化妆师在他脖子旁边用粉扑拍打。易烊千玺整个脖子都泛红了，显露出深深浅浅的指印。

周一围看着脖子上的痕迹，近乎变态地快乐地想着这是他留下的印记。但是他嘴里还是搬弄着自己那套入戏太深的说辞，扮演着一个专业的演员和愧疚的前辈。

“真的对不起对不起，当时太入戏了手上没轻没重的，你怎么样啊？”  
不是的，是我故意的。我想看你因为我疼痛呻吟，想让你抛去李泌冷冰冰的神情用最原始的感受面对我。想看你在我手下颤抖，脆弱矜贵得像一只初生的小雀。  
“本来这段戏不用掐脖子的，我捆了你其实就完事的。这导演非要加，要不我们换了这个？”  
不是的，是我去问导演加的，光看着你每天在我面前晃来晃去我就硬的发痛，只能借着拍戏聊胜于无的触碰才能抚慰我不为人知的变态欲望。  
“你这也别遮了，今天早点回去休息吧，我和导演说一声。”  
不是的，我不想你离开，我想让你二十四小时都在我的视线里。拍戏的时候只能和我对戏，休息的时候只能在我怀里，睡觉的时候也要插着我因为你而*勃*起的东西。  
“这是润喉的，喝了它好得快，别伤了嗓子。”  
不是的，我不想听你干脆利落地用你那把漂亮的好嗓子叫龙波，我想听你被*操*到*高*潮*时哑着声音一边哭一边叫我的名字。  
“那我就先走了，你好好回去休息吧。要是疼的话就和我说啊，别自己憋着。”  
不是的，我不想走，我想一直呆在你身边看着你，用我的目光从头到脚一遍一遍舔舐你的身体，靠着肖想抚慰我的难填欲壑。

周一围看着又站在自己面前，根本没乖乖听话回去休息的易烊千玺突然觉得有点好笑。他脖子上扑了大块大块的遮暇，在片场昏暗的打光里不自然地泛白。嘴巴被热水浸得红红的，开开合合地说些没关系、可以真掐、重新来这样的话，带着两边深陷的小梨涡，甜滋滋地笑着。  
周一围摸了摸他脱了冠、显得有点傻乎乎的脑袋，笑眯眯地作出亲密前辈的模样。

不是的，不是为了拍戏，你根本不知道我掐着你的脖子看着你仿佛濒死囚鸟般害怕得颤抖时对你抱着怎样阴暗的欲望。我想狠狠地握住你线条漂亮的腰臀，像握住一只还没有丰满羽毛的雏鸟，让你在我手心里挣扎哭叫，一次次被深入一次次被打开，被迫迎接从未有过的激烈的情潮。  
我推了那部男主的大戏甘愿跑来给你做配，因为我第一次觉得只在梦里抚摸过的身体离我如此的近。一个演员的情爱，和曾经乔装遮掩偷偷去看的演出，故意买到一架飞机的航班，四处联系为了看你一眼的盛典相比，都不如和你一起认真地拍一部戏。我甚至希望参与你每一部戏，甚至希望在漫漫长长的人生里有不停的不断的机会让我和每一个不同阶段的你一起成长。

就当我是你的信徒吧，只有我的神才能救我，我也救不了自己。

――借用周先生的话“我很喜欢他，我很希望能够跟他在将来，在漫漫长长的职业路上，能够不停地不断地有机会和不同时间段的他继续合作。”为梗。


	4. 4

搞芊  
易烊千玺×周一围  
abo设定

易烊千玺攥紧拳头微微地喘了口气，面前的舞台上一个歌手在唱歌，人造烟雾从舞台两侧推上去仙气十足。他眯着眼看了一眼觉得更晕了。  
旁边的杂志总监偏过头低声和他说话，他转过头轻轻应了两声闻到了从自己衣领里飘出来的一点点甜味。  
那是他的信息素的味道，甜的，奶味。  
他看了一眼旁边的杂志总监，果然对方眼睛盯着他眼睛直了。

忘记带抑制剂了。  
胖虎今天有事也请假了。  
啧。

他和总监礼貌地打了个招呼，起身带着隐隐的甜味假装镇定地往洗手间快步地走去。

他坐在第一排，往会场外面走的时候经过隔着几个人的周一围。周一围低着头没看表演半阖着眼走神，被一股甜味勾着抬起头，经过的人腿长腰细背挺得很直，棕色西装后摆被翘屁股顶起来。  
很瘦，肉都长在该长的地方。  
他步子跨得很大极快速地往外走，屁股上的软肉被大腿带着抖动，带着甜味，整个人像一块移动的奶糖。周一围旁边的人开始躁动，他看了一眼和经纪人打了个招呼，起身往易烊千玺的方向走过去。

易烊千玺快步转过一个拐角，前面就是最偏僻的那个洗手间。绷紧的肌肉松懈下来他就有点腿软，扶着墙摇摇晃晃地往挪。

有点麻烦了。他脑子还算清醒，想着一会儿怎么忍一下撑到发情期第一波的反应过去再回去，但光是胸前衣服的磨蹭就让他身上过电一样的阵阵酥麻。后面湿了，他停住脚靠在墙上缓了缓继续往前走。

周一围出了会场闻着味儿找着了易烊千玺，小朋友正仰着头靠着墙喘，下巴抬起来跟猫讨逗似的。他有点好笑，快走了几步伸手搂住人腰就往下巴上挠。  
“小野猫饿了吗？”他探头往易烊千玺的领口嗅，甜滋滋的巧克力味甚是勾人，故意压低了声音贴着人耳朵吹气，“没想到我们的顶级大明星易烊千玺竟然是omega。”  
易烊千玺被扣住腰的时候吓了一跳，但是对方alpha的压制性太强了他甚至快要呻吟出声，他喘了一口气看向周一围，突兀地笑出声：“围哥从会场跟过来不就是因为知道我是omega吗？”手往下摸上了周一围热烫的胯下三寸，“您一个alpha跟过来不就是为了操我吗？”

周一围被撩拨得情动，苦巧克力的信息素散发出来浓郁地包裹着易烊千玺，而易烊千玺的手还压在他的下身揉搓，两个人的喘息交织在一起，信息素甜得腻人。被紧紧压在墙上的人西装里面穿一件黑色的高领毛衣，贴身到勾勒出来他上身纤瘦结实的轮廓，周一围看着心动，张嘴咬在人凸起的锁骨。  
易烊千玺又笑，捏了一把他的腹肌，“你要在走廊上做吗？”在他耳边舔吻的人咬了他耳朵一口一把把他横抱起来往洗手间走。  
进门反锁，把人放在洗手台上就压了上去。  
易烊千玺自觉，他热得糊里糊涂地还记得把西装外套从身上剥下来，脱了一半被周一围按住扯了裤子。omega体质特殊，发情期的时候身体调整到最适合进入的状态。  
周一围探手下去揉了一把被湿淋淋地吸住，嘴上忍不住说荤话，“原来大明星发情期也和别的omega一样湿。”一边从易烊千玺的毛衣下摆伸进去捏住胸上软软的小肉。  
两团软肉正在兀自肿胀发痒，冷不丁地被狠狠捏住激得易烊千玺叫出声。他听着荤话也不恼，倒是眯着眼欲拒还迎地抬腿踩住人的肩膀往外推，“你他妈到底做不做？”  
两腿被身上的人折在胸前压着，外裤内裤鞋子早就被丢在一边留下一双提在小腿中间的黑袜，他抬腿伸过来的时候下身大方地向周一围敞着。洗手间灯光昏黄暧昧，隐隐约约的半丘倒是更显得私密处风光无限引人入胜。  
周一围也跟着他笑，从裤子拉链里释放出来的东西顶着那阴影处蹭，听易烊千玺像猫一样哑着嗓子叫。进去的时候很润但是太紧了，他又怕伤着易烊千玺就忍着慢慢地进。  
洗手台的台面并不舒服，坚硬的异物感也不舒服，易烊千玺双手搂着周一围脖子保持平衡，被逼得掉下眼泪又没办法擦。泪珠子盛在睫毛上要掉不掉的甚是可怜。他眼睛生得漂亮，瞳色极浅，面上没什么表情的时候冷淡得很，这个时候又羞又恼地从下往上水光淋漓地瞪着周一围倒显得色情诱人。  
周一围看着他的眼睛觉得自己要掉进去了，他腰上猛地用力，手上一把捂住易烊千玺的眼睛吻住人的嘴唇，把他被突然进入而发出的惊喘和尖叫堵在嘴里。

吻毕周一围还不离开，嘴唇贴着嘴唇和着易烊千玺说话。易烊千玺被顶得有点疼又喘不上气，掐着周一围的肩膀骂了一句“操…”。身上的人接话很快，“这不正在操么？”还不满足又咬着他的唇珠逗他：“我是第一个操你的男人吗？”  
易烊千玺正挺着腰让自己稍微舒服点，听这问题也不回答，眉毛挑起来斜着眼睛看了他一眼，又媚又勾人，“你猜？”


	5. 5

搞芊

易烊千玺×周一围

周一围下了戏偷偷摸进易烊千玺房间的时候易烊千玺正睡得迷迷瞪瞪，被人从枕头上捞起来亲了一口还没看清楚是谁就仰着头又睡了过去，嫩生生的一截脖子露出来，上身的卫衣宽宽大大挂在肩膀上，让锁骨那一块白花花的软肉从领子里蜿蜒地进去。  
不知道梦到了什么一直在咽口水，尖尖的小喉结上下动来动去勾得周一围离不开眼。没忍住就又上去亲了一口。

亲得人终于睁开了眼，迷迷糊糊地哼唧了一声才把目光聚焦在他身上。  
刚睡醒，眼神还很散，和拍戏的时候李泌的凌厉完全不一样的柔软显露出来。剧里的李泌和龙波是仇敌是相看两厌，剧外的易烊千玺和周一围是爱人是满眼柔情。  
看清了是周一围就笑，整整齐齐的小白牙呲出来嘴角露出两个小涡，看得周一围乐了，上去搂着人问他笑什么呢。易烊千玺也不回答，还是一个劲儿地笑，但是似乎又觉得有点不矜持悄咪咪地用牙齿咬着舌尖控制着自己。  
小舌头嫩红嫩红地探出来，被牙尖压着看起来软软的很好咬的样子。

易烊千玺马上要出发回北京，准备全身心地投入他十七岁生日会的排练中。特地推迟一天回去就是为了等周一围下戏见个面磨叽一会儿。

这会儿正搂着周一围脖子，鼻尖在人下巴上蹭来蹭去，哼哼唧唧地问他有没有礼物可以讨。  
为了生日会演出造型特地留长的刘海柔柔顺顺地搭在脑门上，发梢正好盖住一点点眼睛。又觉得自己亲自开口问人家要礼物有点不好意思，胳膊圈紧了把自己往周一围怀里窝了窝，眼睛却藏在刘海下面盯着周一围下巴上的一根冒头的胡茬，睫毛可怜巴巴地抖呀抖。  
周一围也不回答，易烊千玺抱过来的时候他就把人圈紧了往怀里带，直看着他耳朵尖都变得通红了，这才伸手托着人肉肉的小屁股把他从床上抱起来。另一只手穿过易烊千玺胳肢窝护在他背上，让他整个人趴在自己肩膀上靠着。

易烊千玺被抱起来的时候吓了一跳，赶紧把周一围的脖子抱得紧紧的生怕自己摔着，走了两步又凑在他耳朵边上问他要去哪儿。少年气未脱的男低音用气声说话的时候最是撩人，更别提热热的吐息还湿湿地直往耳朵里钻，周一围清楚易烊千玺是仗着这个姿势他没办法做什么所以故意刺激他。  
“啪”得一声，易烊千玺屁股上就响亮地挨了一巴掌。  
周一围把他从被子里抱出来的时候才发现他下半身就一个内裤，上身的卫衣堪堪遮到腿根。此时肉着肉的声音清脆得很，周一围听着以为自己下手重了，又托着那团极有弹性的软肉心疼地揉揉。  
被打的人毫无悔过之意，一边喊着屁屁痛痛一边还凑在周一围耳朵边咿咿呀呀地哼唧，直到被周一围按着脖子笑骂一句“别发骚”，屁股上又挨了一巴掌才安静下来。

易烊千玺就是这样的，又骚又奶，特招人喜欢。

抱着人从卧室出来，转了个弯进了衣帽间顺手就落了锁。易烊千玺听见锁门的声音就警铃大作，被放在衣帽间的沙发上的时候迅速地把自己挪在角落，一边问周一围要干嘛一边还欲盖弥彰屈起腿地把自己卫衣扯了扯让它包住整个膝盖。

周一围放下他就去柜子里翻，说要给他找早就准备好的生日礼物。拿了盒子转过身就看见易烊千玺缩在卫衣里面眼睛亮亮地盯着他。  
沙发是墨绿色的丝绒面，正好他今天还穿了一件白色的卫衣，整个人缩在角落像一颗冒着香气的让人食指大动的绵软粽子。  
周一围看着易烊千玺红扑扑的小脸想着这颗小粽子咬起来肯定很甜，满脑子黄色废料脑补到下身起立。  
走过去坐在沙发上把人搂进怀里，把盒子放在易烊千玺腿上示意他打开。  
易烊千玺拿到礼物倒是不敢拆了，狐疑地看了一眼周一围笑眯眯的脸又看了看盒子包装，黑色的外皮看起来很正常的应该和周一围上次送他那一盒色情玩具不一样。

想起上次的玩具他就害羞，耳朵又红了，伸手干脆利落地打开了礼物盒盖。

里面是黑色绒布包着的红色丝绸衬衫。

易烊千玺越看越不对劲，拎起来看了一眼：“噫？这不是我生日会准备跳舞穿的那件吗？”  
越看越觉得像，他就不高兴了，撅着嘴控诉问周一围能不能给他自己没有的。周一围凑上去亲他，哄着人把上衣脱了穿上衬衫。  
跳舞的人身体结实但是纤瘦，柔韧度很好，做一些姿势很轻松。这会儿易烊千玺正扣衬衫的扣子，下半身在沙发上轻而易举地摆出了小鸟坐。  
据说这个姿势大部分男生是做不来的。  
周一围在心里感叹跳舞的就是不一样。感叹完就凑过去贴着易烊千玺的背把人圈在自己怀里，手摸上了腰，又挑开他内裤边往里面的肉屁屁上摸。  
小鸟坐的姿势最大的好处就是很容易让屁股翘起来，对身后的人来说极方便揉捏把玩。

被搂住腰的时候易烊千玺还在“噫？”，下一秒被揉屁股的时候就小小地叫了一声，奶里奶气地问他要干嘛。

周一围咬着他耳朵湿湿热热地说话：“前几天看你试妆，试这件红的的时候就想当场干你。”手从内裤边里伸进去揉捏他跃跃欲试的小东西，听见怀里的人呻吟出声才继续：“这么宽松的衣服，跳舞的时候一抬手腰都露出来了，”手里的东西完全被揉捏的站起来了，顶端颤颤巍巍地淌水儿。“里面不穿打底还敢穿丝绸的衬衫，是知道做动作的时候小奶头会印出来故意勾引人吗？”说着另一只手摸上易烊千玺的胸前，两指夹着小小的凸起扣挖。这是他的敏感带，一被揉，腰就抖得不成样子。  
易烊千玺被上下两处夹击，叫的声音也断断续续，这会儿听到这种问题又羞又委屈，眼眶里都盈盈地蓄了泪：“……不是的……唔……我没有……”  
食髓知味的身体被刺激得立不住，腰软得不行眼看着就要往前倒。周一围不许，拦着腰一把捞回来，右手绕过胸前扣住他的下巴让他的头抬起来靠在自己肩膀上。易烊千玺下半身还是跪坐，被周一围两条大腿从左右夹着，这下整个人就被死死地圈在了怀里。  
手从易烊千玺得胯下伸过去隔着内裤摸上了他柔软的入口。他内裤只被脱掉了一半，卡在胯骨上不上不下，露出后面白嫩的臀肉，前面还是被包裹在布料里，棉布的针织纹路粗糙地磨在软嫩的小口上又痛又痒。

周一围不知道什么时候脱了裤子，热热硬硬地贴在他身后。  
易烊千玺闭着眼睛，身下的刺激太大，他像小猫一样呜咽了一声。  
周一围的手卡着他的下巴让他抬头，伸舌头舔他的喉结，舌尖极色情地在皮肉上打转。嘴里还说荤话刺他：“每次看小千跳舞就想当场要了你，让小千在舞台上穿着这件红衬衫，当着所有粉丝的面被我干，”  
“要几个近景的摄像头，一个就专门拍小千的小奶头，看它怎么硬的像个小红豆，”  
“一个就专门拍小千的小屁股，看它怎么被我撑开怎么湿的流出水来，”  
“一个就专门拍小千的脸。小千高潮的样子，湿淋淋水汪汪的，没有谁看了不会神魂颠倒。”

“……啊……你，你别说了……”挺立的小东西已经被有技巧的揉搓送到高潮边缘。易烊千玺脑子里一片混乱，仿佛真的是在生日会万众瞩目的舞台上被压在周一围身下进入，身体的每一处变化都被摄像机投放在大屏幕上播放给全国观众。光靠想象下身就湿得一塌糊涂，心里觉得羞耻和害怕恨不得捂住周一围的嘴一边又被言语撩拨得饥渴难耐手紧紧地抓着他的胳膊不知如何是好。  
周一围被他软软的屁股蹭得发痛，摸了摸觉得差不多了就一口咬住他的耳朵，下身一挺把自己送进了销魂洞穴，同时易烊千玺哑哑地尖叫出声，达到了第一次高潮。  
高潮中颤抖的内壁绞紧裹着周一围，他停着没动等易烊千玺缓过来，卡着易烊千玺下巴的手松开，亲上了他紧闭着的湿湿的眼睛，吻掉了因为情欲的刺激而落下的眼泪。

这场欢爱以易烊千玺被压在墙上整个人靠着两人身体相连之处维持平衡一边哭一边保证生日会绝对不会穿这件红衬衫上台表演给别人看为结局而结束，而大家都知道，生日会上他还是倔强地穿了这件红衬衫在舞台上浪到飞起还被摸了屁股，之后被周一围拎回去打了屁股什么的，就都是后话了。


	6. 6

搞芊

易烊千玺×周一围  
bradley

易烊千玺录完节目就马不停蹄地往剧组赶，到酒店的时候已经半夜一点多。下车之前还从胖虎身上摸了一只口罩戴上：录节目的时候休息得不好，下巴上胡茬隐隐约约地冒了出来。

穿过前线的长枪短炮，胖虎护着他干净利索地迅速上了楼。房间门打开却不是一片暗黑，转了个弯儿过去看见周一围躺在他床上一边拿着剧本写写画画一边帮他暖被窝。

易烊千玺眼睛亮了亮，口罩都没摘就欢快地跑去床上往人身上蹭，又有点不好意思地哼哼唧唧地问他怎么下戏这么早来等他。周一围隔着被发胶抓得邦硬的刘海拍了拍他的脑门，又伸手把口罩给他摘了：“赶紧去卸妆洗澡。”  
口罩下面还带妆的小脸露出来，红艳艳的小嘴不高兴地撅个嘴，眼睛水水地看着他。然而周一围美色当前不为所动，又摸了一把易烊千玺脑袋，“赶紧去，别撒娇。”

易烊千玺“啧”了一声，鞋子不知道脱在哪儿了，光穿着个袜子就往套间另一边的衣帽间跑去换衣服。

这边胖虎把自己兜里不知道易烊千玺什么时候塞进来的手机耳机充电宝啥的一堆乱七八糟的收拾出来放在桌子上，又把行李什么的拎进房间打开，翻出一大包药也放在桌子上。一边收一边和周一围聊天：  
“那啥，围哥，没事儿我先回去睡觉了啊。”  
周一围一只手枕在脑袋后面笑眯眯地看他，说：“行，辛苦了早点休息。”  
胖虎又拎起那袋药冲他摇了摇，“这是千玺的药。他感冒还没好利索，腰伤又犯了，你一会儿看着让他吃了。”  
“怎么突然又犯了？”周一围把自己剧本放下，一边从床上下来走在桌子边看那堆药，一边问。  
“嘿，录节目一录二十来个小时，我的腰都受不了，别说他一个老病患。”胖虎说完裹巴裹巴自己的外套准备走，那边在衣帽间的易烊千玺扯着嗓子喊你别听他的我不疼。

胖虎一脸无语地看了他一眼，关上门走了。这边周一围慢条斯理地给易烊千玺泡了一大杯奶粉，又捞了旁边的小沙发坐下开始对照着说明书把那些药从盒子里数着找出来等他洗完澡出来吃。

数药工作刚完成，易烊千玺就洗完澡光着脚丫子跑出来了，短袖短裤空荡荡地套在身上。少年人长得快，抽条生长的身体纤细而结实，周一围眯了眯眼，看着易烊千玺一路从浴室往他这里跑过来，脚踩在地毯上留下的一个个暗色的脚印。

“谢谢围哥款待！”易烊千玺头上还盖着毛巾，跑过来伸手就拿起那杯牛奶小口小口地舔着，一边喝一边傻乎乎地笑。卧蚕笑了出来，梨涡笑了出来，周一围一晃神，还以为他脑袋上长出了两只猫咪耳朵。

伸手把人往怀里一捞，软软糯糯的臀尖软肉就隔着薄薄的布料贴在腿上了，耳边还有小小的惊呼，咿咿呀呀地喊“哎呀哎呀牛奶都洒出来啦。”易烊千玺把腿收起来侧坐着窝在周一围怀里，胳膊却小心地举起来给他看，“你看你看牛奶都洒在手上了。”  
周一围搂着他低低地“嗯”了一声，托着那努力举着给他看的小胳膊就亲了上去。舌尖碰到一点甜丝丝的牛奶，接着就是散发着水汽冰冰凉凉的皮肤。  
还不够。  
牙齿咬上去，轻轻啃咬着软软的皮肉，嘴唇贴着嘬出细细的水声。易烊千玺被亲得咯咯地笑，脸颊红扑扑地直喊着痒，仿佛胳膊上平白长了痒痒肉出来。

周一围顺着胳膊一路亲上去，在两个小梨涡上面响亮地亲出了声音，留下两片红红的印子。

易烊千玺把牛奶杯子放下捂着脸瞪他，周一围亲了亲他的眼睛控诉自己前两天一打开微博就看见黄子韬摸他脸来着，气疯了都。  
“他摸的地方我可是得亲一亲才行。”  
易烊千玺又笑，搂着他的脖子问“你不喜欢他啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“因为他长得丑。”  
周一围想了想又补充了一句：“他长得丑还动手动脚。”

易烊千玺笑得见牙不见眼，摸了摸周一围有些扎手的硬硬的头发以示安抚，“唉，为了工作嘛，很不容易的。”

完了又抱着他的脖子哼哼唧唧地和他说话，说有自己队里几个自己特别喜欢的队员，说前几天一起给一个队员过生日，说和妈妈视频的时候见了自己的三只猫猫。

周一围听他在耳朵边糯糯的声音，大腿上糯糯的臀肉也蹭过来蹭过去。易烊千玺想事情的时候老是咬嘴唇，小唇珠舔的湿淋淋粉嘟嘟的，明摆着勾引人。

周一围很容易就上钩，低下头把开开合合的嘴巴含在嘴里。伸出舌头勾着另一只小舌头舔吻的时候，尝到了奶味和易烊千玺山茶花牙膏的清甜。  
被吻住的时候易烊千玺吓了一跳，睫毛扑棱棱地眨了好几下。周一围舌头湿湿热热地舔着牙齿的时候，他脊背上滚过去一种触电般的战栗。  
这么下去要完蛋了。易烊千玺心想。

周一围亲着亲着发现不对劲，手一摸竟然摸到一手眼泪。他吓了一跳，赶紧把人搂着转了个身让易烊千玺腿分开坐在自己腿上，摸着他背上凹陷下去的脊柱沟安抚着。  
“这是怎么了呢哭什么？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜你硬了……”  
“你坐在上面磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜我好累我不要做……”  
“不做就不做，乖。”  
易烊千玺听到这话，手在脸上胡乱抹了一把就喜笑颜开抱着他脑袋在他脸上亲了一口“叔叔真好！”  
麻溜地准备从他腿上下来去收拾收拾睡觉。  
然后被周一围一把按住。  
周一围无语了。  
他就算瞎了也能看出来腿上这人又在假哭撒娇。胖虎现在早就免疫了易烊千玺假哭，只有他一次又一次栽在同一个地方。  
按着脖子和他额头贴着额头，周一围咬牙切齿地问他：  
“李泌也没哭戏啊，你这都是和谁学的？”  
那边易烊千玺的眼睛心虚地乱瞟：“嗯，那个，天赋天赋。”  
“怎么不想做呢？”说着故意往上顶了一下。  
易烊千玺被突然顶了一下都快哭出来了：“开玩笑你一做就是好几个小时，我明天还有大戏呢……”

周一围想了想剧本，明天拍的是他在地下室把李泌关进笼子里绑着进行言语羞辱的戏，突然心情颇好地起了戏弄的心。  
“你知道明天拍得是哪场吗？”  
易烊千玺给他翻了个白眼，道：“我剧本都能倒背了我和你讲。”  
周一围听完笑眯眯地凑过去在他耳边说了些不知羞耻的话，听得他耳朵通红，水光潋滟的眼睛又羞又恼地瞪了周一围一眼。

被瞪的人笑眯眯地摸了他的腰：  
“腰疼了？”  
“没！”  
“给你捏捏腰？”  
“……好吧。”  
“吃完药才能睡觉。”  
“我不想吃！”  
“赶紧着。”  
“……好吧。”


	7. 7

搞芊

易烊千玺×周一围 

周一围卸了妆以后又跑回片场，裹着羽绒服往聚集在一起人群挤。人群包围着的一小片场地的中心，众人目光的焦点，是湿淋淋的站在水坑里的易烊千玺。

小孩第一场湿身大戏，按照剧本里的进程，正是李泌从地牢险险逃出的路上，他在水渠里恍然大悟敌人意欲何为的时候。

周一围有点紧张，不只是他，导演场务群演几乎都围在水坑旁边紧张地屏住呼吸，看着摄影机拉过来，取景框里是小孩放大的眉眼翘鼻尖，眉头皱得紧紧的，眼睛里反射着一点点水面的波光粼粼，含着一点点不可思议一点点震惊一点点恐惧和茫然。天气冷，坑里的水也是冷的，近景还是能看到鼻尖和眼尾有一点泛红。

可真漂亮啊。

周一围站在导演后面看着取景框走了一会儿神，在心里感叹了一会儿，结果这一会儿工夫就听着导演喊了卡，这算是一条过了。那边胖虎急急忙忙一手抱着毛巾毯子一手把易烊千玺从水坑里拎出来，旁边的场务拿过来一双拖鞋，等着易烊千玺把脚上浸湿的靴子脱下来拿去烘干。

看见小孩把靴子和袜子一并脱下来露出两只嫩生生的冻的粉粉的脚丫子，顺便还蹬了蹬腿活动了一下冻僵了的脚趾头。周一围低下头叹了口气不再看。罪过罪过。

再抬头，易烊千玺就已经踩着拖鞋嘎叽嘎叽地往导演这儿蹭过来，宽大的袖子和衬裤挽起来露出细细的胳膊和小腿，长袍的两片下摆拎起来捏在他手里像小女孩拎着小裙子。周一围闭了闭眼睛。罪过罪过。

小孩蹭过来湿淋淋地挨在导演跟前看着回放，弯着腰站着，手捏着自己的湿衣服托在膝盖上，倾斜着的上身使得一大片有棱有角的锁骨和覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的前胸在交襟的领口下露出来，挑乱的假发滴着水垂在脖子旁边，水珠掉在锁骨上，顺着肌肉的纹理流向了更深处。周一围还是那副笑眯眯的样子，不过不动声色地咽了咽口水，唉。

他没忍住，伸出手去易烊千玺脑袋上撸了一把，捏了捏他头顶上那个小丸子。

“咿哎？”正在被导演夸的小孩还没看见是谁，被摸了一把就有点羞恼地发出一个气声，待抬起头来看见是他才咧着嘴笑出一个小梨涡。

“啧，叫得跟猫似的。”他嘴上逗他，手却在大毛巾的遮掩下摸上了易烊千玺的腰，衣服湿透了贴在肉皮上，摸起来凉凉的硬硬的，再往下，摸起来便是凉凉的软软的。

小孩直起腰来飞了他一眼，手伸出来捏住了他的手腕，吃了甜头心情极好的周一围还是笑眯眯的，感觉到冰冰凉凉的手指尖软软地搭在自己手上更是笑成眯眯眼。

这边导演打发易烊千玺下班了，临了还扯紧了他搭在肩膀上的毛巾和毯子告诉他好好睡觉别感冒。易烊千玺乐呵呵地应了又嘎叽嘎叽地踩着拖鞋跑去另一边换衣服，半路又碰到了等着下一场戏的姐姐给怀里塞了小零食。

啧，外面太危险了。周一围心想。

易烊千玺换完衣服被胖虎扯着往越野车那边走，一路上喊着走不动了饿死了胖虎你背我吧还呜呜呜呜呜的假哭，胖虎不为所动斜眼看他，自知无望的人撅着嘴三两下跳上了车，又被车里等着的人吓了一跳。

“我还以为你走了呢，”他按亮手机屏幕看了一眼时间，“这都快一点了。”  
周一围凑过去亲他露在口罩外面的瞪的圆溜溜的眼睛，一路湿湿润润地亲到耳垂上响亮地嘬了一口，“我不是怕你饿吗？”说着手就摸上了肉肉软软的屁股，意有所指地揉揉捏捏，“我走了你吃什么呀？”

易烊千玺瞬间没了声儿，支支吾吾地接不上话。不看周一围也知道，小孩肯定害羞到耳朵尖都红了，热气腾腾的小脸贴在他的脖子旁边，嘴唇动的时候偶尔会热热地蹭在自己的皮肤上。

不硬不是人。周一围感觉到某处隐秘的变化，心里安慰自己：我不是禽兽，这是个人都忍不住。

到了酒店，周一围麻利地把胖虎打发去给易烊千玺买夜宵，胖虎得令心领神会地回了自己房间。他自己用大棉袄裹巴裹巴小孩半搂着三下五除二就拎下了车拎进了地下停车场的电梯拎进了自己的房间，怀里的人咿咿呀呀地小声叫，张牙舞爪地推他试图把自己的眼睛从羽绒服帽子的毛毛里露出来。  
“嘘，嘘，烊烊，”周一围一把把人按在门背后，一手垫在易烊千玺后背，一手捏着他两只细细的薄薄的手腕让他整个人夹在他和门之间，下面用勃起的阴茎隔着衣服用力地顶着他，上面咬着人的鼻尖喘着气说话，“烊烊，你看它，你自己说，怎么办，嗯？”

小孩还没从衣服里钻出来，帽子里闷闷的，硬硬的东西隔着衣服顶着他的肚子，周一围说话时湿湿热热的气息隔着一脸软软的毛扑在他的脸上，三处夹击下易烊千玺气都喘不过来，“周一围，”他觉得自己都快哭出来了，软软地叫那人：“…周一围…”

真要人命。

周一围闭眼缓了缓，几下把易烊千玺从衣服里剥出来就给人剩下下身一件内裤，两手握着腰抱着就扔床上去了。被隔着内裤揉捏半硬起来的阴茎的时候，易烊千玺小小地叫了一声，低低哑哑的。  
周一围不知道什么时候脱干净了自己，肉棒完全硬起来在易烊千玺大腿上顶出来一个陷下去的小窝。他虚虚地压在易烊千玺身上，一眨不眨地盯着身下满面潮红的小孩，因为被帽子压着有些翘起来的刘海，露出了小小的眉心痣，脸上的妆卸得干净，一副和带妆入戏的精明凌厉截然相反的傻白甜模样。睫毛微微地抖动着，遮着那双眼睛。

那双眼睛可真好看。平时易烊千玺习惯面无表情地放空，嘴角垂下来冷漠地不行，凑近看眼睛里却时刻包着水，勾得人要命。

周一围走了神，手下没轻没重捏了一下，内裤的布料重重地蹭在龟头上，易烊千玺受不了地抬起下巴，从嗓子里发出一声喘息。

“嗯咦…你在，想什么？”他垂着睫毛看向周一围，伸出手又像推拒又像鼓励握住他放在自己阴茎上的的手腕。  
周一围抬起头看了一眼，被眼前的景色刺激得喉咙发干：小孩微微张开嘴，粉嫩嫩的舌尖抵着那粒小小的唇珠，头抬起来勾勒出线条明显的下颌。

啧，可不能看了，要死在这个人身上了。

他放开小小千，从腰后探下去摸向陷下去的臀缝，另一只手用虎口卡住易烊千玺的下巴凑上去舔吻着他的小唇珠。

第一次见面他就觉得这个唇珠肉肉的，吃起来肯定很软。

手上摸到已经微微湿润的小穴，身下的小屁股敏感地抖了抖，周一围贴在千玺的嘴唇上促狭地笑出声，“我在想，烊烊自慰给我看吧。”

他说话的时候故意压低声音，像说悄悄话一样一边舔着千玺的嘴唇一边喷出湿热的气息，勾的易烊千玺的小舌尖伸出来寻着声音亲过去。周一围支起上身躲开来，捏着下巴的手还没放下。盯着千玺的眼睛又说了一遍：“我想看你自慰。”

千玺闭了眼睛不再看他，下嘴唇被牙齿咬住，心里想着这太羞耻了我才不要。

眼看着强迫不成，周一围又重新贴回千玺身上，食指和拇指捏着他薄薄的胸肌上软软的两只小肉，轻轻地抠弄和拉扯带出稍稍的疼痛。小肉粒满满胀大，红红地被人捏着蹂躏，周一围低下头狠狠地嘬了一口，激得千玺腰抖了抖差点射出来。  
周一围总是知道他的敏感带。易烊千玺自暴自弃地想，一边探手去安慰自己故意被人冷落的小兄弟。半路却被周一围一把拦住不准摸，瞪圆的眼睛里水汽马上就上来了，带着哭腔控诉着，  
“不是你让我自慰的吗！”

周一围把他挣扎乱挥的两只手捏在一起放在头顶不准他动，又凑上去亲人硬硬的小乳头，  
“我想看你自己插自己后面。”

刚刚还咿咿呀呀地叫奶里奶气地控诉他的人立马噤声，耳朵更红了。易烊千玺闭着眼睛闭着嘴不说话装睡，心想这真的太羞耻了我绝对不做。

周一围也不管他，自顾自地用牙齿咬着红透了的耳朵尖，舌头往耳朵里湿淋淋地戳刺，嘴里还故意放低了声音说着荤话。  
“烊烊的小穴都湿了，流着水儿呢。”  
“……”  
“烊烊的小穴又热又软，比得舌头还甜。”  
“……”  
“我的肉棒说他想操烊烊的小穴了。”  
“嗯……啊……”  
“烊烊不想吃大肉棒吗，嗯？”  
“……啊……你，别说了……”

两个人的内裤不知道什么脱掉的，一大一小两个阴茎被夹在两个人的腹部中间摩擦。周一围故意用粗糙的皮肤蹭着千玺肉茎上嫩嫩的顶端小孔，后面食髓知味的小穴在言语的刺激下已经湿答答的一张一合。

“自慰给我看，烊烊。”周一围还在千玺耳朵边湿湿地说话，大手在软软的大腿根和臀尖游走，手指若有似无地擦过饥渴的小嘴也不插进去。

“呜……你别玩我了……啊！”易烊千玺像猫一样细细地呜咽了一声，接着突然被插进一个指尖的异物感激得挑高了声音叫了出来。  
“烊烊怎么叫的像猫一样？”周一围把手指拿出来继续在小穴周围摸摸捏捏，自己的肉棒已经硬到他太阳穴都突突地跳，嘴上还是逗着易烊千玺，一副看不到易烊千玺自慰就要一直这么折磨他的样子。

易烊千玺眼角都红了，眼睛里蓄着一汪泪，手颤颤巍巍地往自己身后探过去，摸到了穴口的褶皱就不敢动了，脸蛋红得要命，头也昏昏沉沉地，手不敢插进去又不敢撤回来，突然又想起来大半夜泡在冰水里拍了好久的夜戏冷得不行这人也不关心他，现在还这么逼他做这种羞耻的事情，想着想着眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，哼哼唧唧地哭得喘不过气，委屈得要命。

这边周一围被吓了一跳，赶紧伸手把小孩抱起来让人直起身子跪在床上顺气，好声好气地亲着水淋淋的眼睛和易烊千玺道歉，心里骂自己这个禽兽不如的人非要看人家自慰。

“我错了我错了烊烊乖昂，烊烊我的宝贝……”

摸着摸着又心猿意马起来，从光溜溜的脊背一路摸到腰窝，再往下就是肉肉的小屁股，手下触感很好，穴口随着易烊千玺逐渐平静的一抽一抽的小哭嗝张张合合，因为哭而有些萎靡的前端也被大手握住抚慰，还没缓过来的易烊千玺察觉到他动作的时候狠狠地飞了一眼周一围，不过水光潋滟的模样着实没有什么杀伤力。还没开口说话就被圈着腰按在周一围身上，嘴巴被堵住，另一个人的舌头长驱直入舔弄着自己的舌头，不一会儿易烊千玺又开始像猫一样嗯嗯啊啊地小声地叫。

周一围摸着穴口插进去，在括约肌上流连了一会儿待它放松，又伸了几根手指插进去，肠壁热热软软地围过来，随着主人偶尔的抖动放松和缩紧，肠液慢慢地润泽了甬道，手指的抽插越来越润滑和快速，发出小小的水声。弯起来的指甲戳到一点时千玺猛地抱住周一围的脖子尖尖地叫，嘴唇贴在他的耳朵边大口大口地喘气。

周一围看着他觉着差不多了，拉起人让易烊千玺跪起来，腿卡在自己腰侧，便又不知悔改地又起了逗弄的心思。他扶着自己的肉棒抵在穴口轻轻地戳，牙尖咬着千玺的耳朵问，  
“给操吗？”  
易烊千玺咬着嘴唇点头，试图自己用力往下坐，又被胳膊抱着腰不准动，抽抽鼻子眼泪泡泡又在眼眶里水淋淋地转。  
“说出来。”  
“……呜……”  
“要说出来我才知道呀。”  
易烊千玺被滚烫的肉棒顶着，小穴吞咽着一张一合期盼着大力地操弄，前端也冒着水被人攥在手里，两腿分得极开卡在周一围精壮的腰上，真是骑虎难下的情形。  
他闭着眼睛凑近周一围的耳朵，  
“叔叔，操我。”

四个字仿若平地惊雷，周一围的阴茎又粗粗地胀大一圈，得偿所愿地照命令大开大合地操弄起来。

后来，每次在床上易烊千玺被逼得不行就使这个杀手锏，周一围立马缴械投降言听计从，这自然就是后话了。


	8. 8

搞芊  
易烊千玺&周一围

周一围收到易烊千玺发来的微信的时候他正在导演家里看长安十二时辰的成片。下午他刚在北京机场落地，一个小时后就坐在了曹盾家里，隔着一桌子烧烤啤酒，听对方眉飞色舞地夸这部戏选角选得好。  
“啧啧，尤其千玺，简直是块宝贝。”

“那可不。”周一围表面上笑吟吟地敷衍过去，心底里早就放开了烟花，快乐到顺手又接过来一瓶啤酒。

曹盾家里有一个格外大的影音室，易烊千玺的脸被放大在投影墙上。片子正播到龙波把李泌绑起来扔进笼子里关着那一段。这一段是说，李泌听完龙波所有计划，清清楚楚地看出来这个毁灭长安计划的不可逆性，他看向龙波的眼神迷茫疑惑又绝望，但是又挣扎着把最后一线生机放在在外奔逃的张小敬身上。

接下来龙波应该伸出手穿过笼子的缝隙掐住李泌的脖子，羞辱他威胁他看着他呼吸困难而哈哈大笑。

周一围记得当时拍这场第一条，他掐住易烊千玺的脖子盯着他的脸的时候，易烊千玺的眼睛看着他，眸子在昏暗的烛光里水光潋滟地闪着，眼神里的绝望和不甘他表现得非常好。他当时手就软了，心疼得不行，根本掐不下去。

曹导气的要死，跑过来拿着卷成筒状的剧本在他背上拍：“不用真掐但是你手上倒是给我用力啊，这拍出来是你俩对峙还是你俩调情啊？”周围人笑倒一片，周一围看着易烊千玺抿着嘴笑，两只耳朵刷得一下变得通红，他想着舔一舔这耳朵尖看看是不是热热烫烫的。

曹盾在边上看着周一围像个变态一样眯着眼盯着投影，忍无可忍地冲他脑门拍了一巴掌，“你能不能克制一点啊我问问？”周一围也不恼，笑眯眯地把手里的啤酒喝干净。手机屏幕亮起来，他瞟了一眼看见最新的微信消息。易烊千玺的名字下面就四个字，“晚上过来”。他看向曹盾，深情款款地和这个自己的多年老友说：“你不知道，我是真喜欢他。”

那一边易烊千玺正在上课。中戏算是半封闭校园，平时上课的时候不准随意出入。他和寝室其他三个人占了一整排，坐在中间靠后一点的位置，在当代大学生心里并不重要的马原课，旁边几个在玩手机，他一个人专心致志地在课本上画重点。

实际上认真上课还真不是迫于舆论压力作秀，对于易烊千玺来说，他从十几岁开始就没有真真切切地坐在教室里跟着大部队学习，这样的日子很宝贵很让他珍惜。

不过也有走神的时候。他捞起旁边的手机看了看微信弹窗，不动声色地翻了个白眼。

“我有点事很晚才能过去，烊烊乖乖睡觉的话，叔叔回去奖励亲亲。”

啧，我已经成年了，老把我当小孩子哄。易烊千玺不高兴了，剩下半节课撅着个嘴偷偷骂周一围。

易烊千玺进来请假的时候辅导员正在修改现行的宿舍管理条例。现在的小孩越来越娇纵，系里许多学生希望学校能放开宿舍管理政策，允许学生的家长进宿舍区送一些吃的用的，当然实际上主要目地是帮他们收拾寝室。

所以辅导员是真的喜欢很乖很乖的易烊千玺。每次有通告请假都是自己悄悄过来请，请假条上原因和日期清清楚楚地写好。这个时候他的胖助理也总是背着个大包在办公室门口乖乖地等。  
辅导员很满意，笑眯眯地接过假条签字盖章，随口问一句这次是什么活动。回答说是一部戏要播出了，要新拍一点宣传物料，所以明天化妆师要早早地去家里化妆。  
长安十二时辰是古装，化妆还是得挺久的。辅导员了然地点点头，把请假条递回去给易烊千玺。

羽绒服领子上的一圈毛把易烊千玺的小脸围着，头毛顺顺地搭在额头上，他抿着嘴笑又和老师道了谢，仔仔细细地把请假条塞进羽绒服的兜里，脚步轻快地走出去和胖虎汇合。

辅导员看着他日常素颜的小脸心想，说白了谁不喜欢长得好看的小孩呢？

这边易烊千玺和胖虎回了家，刚开门猫猫就跑过来挂在了身上。易烊千玺一把把猫抱进怀里欢呼着冲进厨房，果然是爸爸妈妈弟弟带着猫过来了。

吃饱喝足聊天撸猫结束天都黑了，胖虎说送一家子回家也跟着千爸千妈一起走了。门一关，整个家里就剩下易烊千玺一个人对着紧闭的门站着发呆：千妈以他明天还有工作为由把猫也带走了。

易烊千玺心里几乎是在哀嚎，巨大的空虚迎面砸下砸得他有点懵，不过面上确实习惯性的没有表情。他站了一会儿就转过身慢吞吞地去衣帽间，工作室的人把李泌的发套冠子和袍子拿了过来，一字排开挂在墙上空着的衣架上。

周一围过来的时候都快一点了，没在卧室找到易烊千玺，吓得眼皮一跳才看见衣帽间亮着。

他推门一进去就看见窝在地毯上裹着毯子睡着的易烊千玺，在门口愣了半天就觉得气血翻涌胯下棒硬。  
估计是试衣服的时候睡着的，他身上还穿着李泌的袍子，假发在头上松松地扣着散在地毯上。  
唐朝的广袖长袍一层又一层地叠在他身上，外袍是浅蓝色，中衣里衣裤子都是白色。北京的暖气供给充足，估计是热了，裤子和袍子下摆都撩了起来堆在大腿和腰上，袖子也挽起来堆在肩膀上，毯子半盖不盖地搭在腰上。手脚大大咧咧地伸出来，指尖在暖气包裹下熏成了晶莹的粉色，一只手还捏着李泌的那个拂尘。  
整个人就像一只生出了四只手脚的糯米团子，嫩嫩软软地蜷缩在地毯上，等着他，一口吃掉。

易烊千玺被翻过来正面朝上的时候醒了，被顶上明晃晃的灯光刺了一下就刷得一下抬起胳膊捂住了眼睛。周一围看着他两只手揉眼睛就觉得好笑，笑声太大了就被糯米团子踹了一脚。糯米团子变成了小猫，张牙舞爪地问他是不是喝酒来着。周一围答是，笑眯眯地正要搂着小猫亲上去，下一秒就被爪子拍了一脸。  
易烊千玺伸长了胳膊推着他的脸，“臭死了。”说完翻了个身打算爬起来跑走。  
周一围“啧”了一声，伸手就握着腰给拉了回来，又两手掐着胳肢窝把他提起来搂在怀里让他坐在自己大腿上。  
让易烊千玺不敢动的不是因为被比自己年长十几岁的成年男性健壮的胳膊圈着动不了，而是周一围轻轻地咬在自己后脖子上的牙齿。有一点点痛但是又不是很痛，但是易烊千玺是真的怕，觉得自己像只被大猫逮住的老鼠一样动弹不得无法逃脱。  
他小小地控诉：“猫抓耗子才咬人后脖颈。”  
周一围听了就笑，牙齿放开了皮肤又表示安慰似的舔。湿湿热热的气息扫在脖子上，烫的易烊千玺头皮发麻，酥酥痒痒的感觉从脖子上往全身蔓延。  
他哑哑地叫了一声，感觉周一围又把他圈得更紧，一手紧紧地按着他的腰，下身靠着他的臀缝慢慢地蹭。  
易烊千玺更小声地给自己争取：“我明天还有工作……”  
周一围低哑男声在他耳边喘息着和他说：“做一次就放过你”，舌尖舔在他耳廓上的时候一手已经从他的前襟伸进去捏着他的乳尖揉搓，另一只手从袍子下摆探进去拉下了他最里面贴身的裤子。  
易烊千玺咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声，下体在周一围的手里已经颤颤巍巍地立起来，后穴开始食髓知味地痒。顶端小孔被手指狠狠地揉了一下就流出了热热的粘液，甚至流下来滴在身下的地毯上。

周一围手上往后摸了一把，摸到了他浅浅开合的后穴。看了看从旁边捡起了那支拂尘，握着拂尘的杆顶强了后面湿湿润润的小穴。道具组在拂尘的杆上细致地雕刻了密密的花纹，这会儿正成了歪打正着的帮凶，凸起凹陷的清晰脉络正靠在小穴上磨，激得小穴张张合合。却是更痒了。

这还不够，他还要咬着被拂尘亵玩的人耳朵尖说些淫声浪语。  
“李司丞的小洞出水儿了。”  
“……”  
“李司丞不是向道吗怎么还做这淫秽之事？”  
“……你别说了……啊”  
“李司丞夜里会用这拂尘玩自己的小洞吗？”  
“啊……你别说了啊哈……”

下边玩着，上边胸前也被好好地伺候，热热烫烫的好像是肿起来了。

易烊千玺仰着头作无用挣扎，腰带被解开还是松松地系着衣服，但其实毫无用处。两边衣襟在他的扭动下从他肩膀上滑下来，少年薄薄的结实肌肉露出来。

易烊千玺的锁骨生得好看，深深凹下去的棱角分明，现在赤裸裸地盛满了周一围充满了疯狂情欲和爱慕的目光。锁骨下面有薄薄的胸肌，两个小乳尖是嫩嫩的粉色，正随着喘息幅度极大地上下起伏。周一围舌尖在他肩膀上流连，这会儿更是恨不得把易烊千玺的皮肉咬下来吞了。扔开拂尘捞了柜子里的润滑液过来，手指一探，两根手指就进了下面磨人的小洞。  
易烊千玺闷哼了一声，手指伸进来的感觉并不好。又胀又酸，一点隐隐的痛，更多的是不满足。  
他不知如何是好，只能软软地把手搭在周一围伸在他下身作乱的手腕上，看起来倒像是无声的鼓励。  
周一围下身硬得发痛，亲了亲易烊千玺红通通的耳朵尖又咬着耳朵问脸红到快要烧着的人：“烊烊自慰的时候是用自己的小指头操自己的小洞吗？”  
后穴被手指玩出了润润的肠液，易烊千玺掐着周一围的手摇头：“别说了……啊！”

下体结合的瞬间两人都舒爽地大口喘息，周一围也不收敛着立刻就大开大合地用力顶弄。他不是圣人，爱人湿湿热热的小穴黏糊糊地缠着他，抽插间都是欲拒还迎的挽留谁都受不了。

皮肉碰撞的声音听起来格外羞耻，易烊千玺凭想象也知道自己的臀尖肯定红了。体内坚硬的冲撞让他腰上酸酸麻麻的，他试图把腿合拢让自己稍稍逃离一点身后力度极大的抽插，但是这个体位让他无能为力。他拍了拍周一围圈着他的胳膊：“你，你稍微慢一点……”  
周一围停了停，搂着他往旁边的钉在墙上的大落地镜上靠。胸贴在冰凉的镜子上的瞬间易烊千玺打了个寒颤，他睁开眼睛看见面前的镜子就立刻尖叫着闭了眼。  
“呜我们换一个体位好不好我不要这个这样太深了我不行啊呜呜呜……”  
他抓着周一围的胳膊疯狂摇头：上次用这个体位他差点死在周一围身上。

但是周一围特别喜欢这个体位。易烊千玺大腿分开跨坐在他的腿上，背紧紧贴在自己的胸前，前面整个人贴在镜子上被镜子和自己夹在中间动弹不得。腿没办法合拢只能任由自己往两边撑开。最主要的是进得深，能把在性事上很少大喊大叫的易烊千玺逼得有求必应哭喊着让自己放过他。

周一围不依他，没听见似的把他按在镜子上一下一下深深地顶进来。易烊千玺像小猫一样尖叫，摇摇晃晃的晃神间总以为自己要被捅个对穿。  
“我真的不行了放过我吧呜呜呜呜呜”  
“啊啊放开我啊周一围！”  
“……我要和你绝交……啊！”  
……  
最后紧要关头，周一围也不磨磨蹭蹭地玩他，掐着易烊千玺的精关不让他射，顶着他的敏感点一下一下地磨，硬生生地让他用后穴的快感到了高潮。高潮瞬间收紧的肠壁绞住了周一围竟也让他缴械投降。

压着自己的一股邪火，周一围搂着人揉揉摸摸半天才舍不得地把易烊千玺拎起来抱去浴室洗澡。怀里的人被捏的舒服，眼睛半闭着昏昏欲睡，两只手像小猫似的扒着浴缸边上。

迅速洗完了给人从浴缸里捞出来裹上浴巾，抱起来让坐在洗手台上等他去找吹风机。刚转身就被拉住了领子。他回过头看，易烊千玺困得眼睛都睁不开了还半眯着眼看他，问：  
“亲亲呢？”  
“？”周一围用眼神表达了疑问。  
易烊千玺不高兴了，撅了个嘴：“你下午发短信说我乖乖睡觉的话，你回来就有亲亲。”

周一围看着他心想，这是要亲亲还是要我命。

当然，易烊千玺最后不仅有亲亲还被按住操了一顿就是后话了。


	9. 抹布李碧

龙波紧了紧腰带，最后又在瘫软在地上抖着身子的美人身上抹了一把满手的脏液，李必嘴里还塞着一团布条，被他掐着下巴抬起头来，已然是泪光盈盈神色恍惚。“李司丞这样敏感的身子，随便摸两下就泄。我那狼卫许久未见荤腥了，不知道李司丞受不受得住。”

李必还没反应过来就被忽然闯入房内的三四狼卫掐着腰抓着胳膊拎起来，只来得及慌忙拢紧外衣的衣领，里头穿的早就不知被扔到哪里去了，只是鹤裳松松垮垮，披挂在他肩头还露出胸前红红白白的淫靡印子，欲盖弥彰。

经过常年演练习武的狼卫全都十分雄  
壮矫健，身材强劲得山中猎豹一般。三四个人行了礼从房中退出，说是要将李司丞送回地下水牢，然而互相之间使了个心照不宣的眼色，便将李必夹击，自然而然地形成一道人肉做成的厚壁城墙，将那美人锢在当中，一路挟带着推搡去不远处的长廊之上，便已经有人忍不住了。男人硕大粗粝的手掌拿惯了刀把儿和弓柄，倒很少摸过这般柔软细腻得世间少有的嫩肉，径直粗暴地将李必刚松松拢披在身上的鹤裳系带扯开。

小道士的胳膊被别在身后，被迫地将身体向前挺起。那青玉冠已然歪斜，唇肉红肿，可见方才遭受怎样粗暴的脔弄。

发着滚烫热气的大掌毫无章法、 又十分淫猥地抓着美人一对儿突然暴露在众人视线中的红艳奶尖揉挤起来，口中一边粗沉的叫骂并着喘笑, 似是觉得他那两只可怜的东西符合心意极了。愈发将小道士胸脯上一对儿浆果般的小东西玩捏得融化了的乳脂般微微发烫，仿佛狠狠揉捏两下就能挤出汁水来。

丝丝寒风宛若冰冷的游蛇攀在李必裸露出来的肌肤之上，叫他止不住地打了个寒颤，胸前愈发胀得明艳凸显，奶尖硬硬翘立，下身突地叫一来到面对着身前的狼卫掐捏着两处大腿抬掰起来让他不得不双足离地，软乎乎的骚嫩屁股已经被身材强劲有力的狼卫摆弄着朝前迎去，瞬间便撞上一根才被释放出来的火热肉屌。  
那性器的龟头强硬勃胀,连带着下方盘布的筋络也坚挺异常,在李必的已被操弄得柔软的口上带着点留恋地蹭顶几下后,便径直腰身猛挺。如一根烧得滚烫通红的铁棍般破开小道士那软碾湿腻的肉道,十分老熟地一下捅干进整根的长度。

李必眼角猛地包了泪，被堵住的嘴里发出含糊的哼声。

不远处有洒扫庭院的奴来来往往，谁都知道走廊隐秘的暗处在发生什么，只是眼观鼻鼻观心装作无事发生。大胆的偶尔抬头看一眼，能看见透出莹润柔光的青玉冠靠在外族男人宽厚的肩上，有细长的小腿突然从男人精壮有力的手臂上探出，挣扎一样地蹬动几下就被握住脚踝，接着又传来雌兽一样哀哀的哼叫声。


End file.
